Вайнона/Галерея
Первый сезон Сбор урожая Applejack and winona S01E04.png Winona running alongside cows S1E04.png Applejack and Winona herding overhead S1E04.png Winona on the cows' left side S1E04.png Winona riding a cow S1E04.png Applejack lassoes a cow S1E04.png Cow stampede changes direction S1E04.png Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png Cows spooked by the thought of snakes S1E04.png Daisy Jo saying bye to Applejack S1E04.png Winona barking to Daisy Jo S1E04.png Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png Winona barking happily S1E04.png Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png Winona in a bush S1E04.png Winona chases the rabbits S1E04.png Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png Второй сезон Пусть лучший победит Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash sees the owl and dog hybrid S2E07.png Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right-' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Applejack petting Winona S2E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Пропажа Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Photo albums S2E23.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Winona jumping on Pinkie clone's head S3E03.png Слёт семьи Эппл A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png Спайк к вашим услугам Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike reading the list S3E09.png Только для любимцев Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you S3E11.png Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png Winona sniffing the ground S3E11.png Winona stops sniffing S3E11.png Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike unlocking the leash S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Winona under industrial-sized hairdryer S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike -is three ponies enough-- S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png The pets want donuts S3E11.png Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike need plan S3E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike -don't sit down- S03E11.png Spike quiet dog S3E11.png Spike no please! S3E11.png Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png Spike my stomach S3E11.png Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike -thought we'd meet you at the station- S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Четвёртый сезон Мод Пай Tank and Winona S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Winona and Tank together S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Granny Smith -eeyup!- S5E4.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png Twilight brushing Owlowiscious S5E13.png Applejack nodding off S5E13.png Winona barks S5E13.png Applejack about to brush Winona S5E13.png Applejack using Gummy as a brush S5E13.png Gummy bites Winona's ear S5E13.png Winona trying to shake Gummy off S5E13.png Applejack surprised with bags under her eyes S5E13.png Applejack -too plum tuckered out to do this right- S5E13.png Winona not amused S5E13.png Товары Winona Toy.png Applejack and Winona toy.jpg Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Winona/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей